Naruto the God of the Higher Skies
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Found by a foolish scientist that would try and convert his power, Naruto Uzumaki is left in a world with no memories of who he was, and his powers altered by those with no understanding of them.
1. Chapter 1 Science Goes Wrong

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + = I don't own either**_  
><em><strong>The Esper powers REQUIRE calculations to work, even Accelerator. If they can't calculate something, then they can't control or affect it. Naruto is an Esper's worst enemy, because he exists outside of the realm of their calculations.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Entry #1 - The Boy  
>Through unknown means, a young boy with a strange genetic code appeared in the middle of the research lab today. His condition was strange in the fact that he was missing his right arm, and inside of his body was a second circulatory system that contained a powerful energy that far exceeded anything known to mankind. With just a small portion of his energy we have been able to estimate that should we find a conversion process able to handle his energy we could power the entire world with his strength.<p>

His life was saved for this reason, and his DNA has extracted for examination. I hope that this boy's DNA can unlock mysteries unknown to man.

Entry #2 - The DNA  
>The boy's DNA has showed a near 67 percent compatability with human DNA, yet at the same time the boy's DNA is not the same as anything we have ever seen before now. There is even some completely inhuman portions of his DNA that show an amazing adaptability to it. This combined with his ungodly amount of internal energy, which is still growing in size as if he is regaining power. At the moment, his power is said to reach a value of 2,860,400,800,444,100 volts should we manage to convert it into a form of electricity.<p>

Scientists are already sedating the boy, which we have named the God-Child for his huge energy reserves and the strange appearance of his DNA. The amount of sedative needed to keep the boy from moving far exceeds anything that we have ever had to use before, and the extraction of more of the boy's blood is being done as I write this.

Entry #3 - The Source of Power  
>We have managed to find the three largest sources of power within the boy's body, and limiters on the boy's body.<p>

His power is born within his stomach, molded in the heart, and reduced in the brain. Along the boy's secondary circulatory system we have found 8 limiters that appear to restrict and focus the amount of energy in his body at any given time. The boy seems to have peeked and his energy seems full, so what these limiters mean is that the boy has much more potential to unleash energy and power the world than we first believed.

We have called these the Eight Gates of the Greater God... we believe that should we open these gates then the boy shall exceed all of our expectations.

Entry #4 - The Blood  
>Using the blood from the boy, we have created over 1,000 clones of the boy that we have used artificial growth hormones to force into adulthood... we are very disappointed.<p>

While the God Child has power beyond anything we have ever observed, these clones of his only contain enough energy to be classified as atomic bombs should they explode. Devastating to be sure, but nothing when compared to their source. We are unsure why we are unable to gain a perfect clone of the God Child, but we are going to begin experimenting with the clones first before attempting anything with the God Child.

On the brighter note, studying the body of the God Child continues to bring fine results.

Entry #5 - The Body  
>We have discovered amazing things from the body of the God Child! He lacks the same limitations of the human species that are there for others. His muscle fibers and organs work much better, and he is shown the ability to adapt to things humans have no hope of adapting to.<p>

This was proven when testing a clone of the God Child, the clone had shown the ability to survive an artificial void space where nothing can naturally live! This boys blood is currently being extracted and used to try and find cures to many of the incurable diseased that others can't cure at this moment! With the natural born adaptability of the God Child's blood we will be able to achieve a utopia where disease can never exist again!

On a greater note, the clones of the God Child show that they have yet to hit their bodies natural limits!

Entry #6 - The Energy  
>Testing on the clones have been completed, and we were able to examine the brain of one of the clones and find out how we would be able to convert this unknown energy into pure electricity. Using this information we started to experiment with the clones, and using our technology we have placed a device inside of the clone's brain that forces this energy to take on the form of electricity.<p>

The energy did not resist, but we have to implant similar devices into the other two sources of this myserious power as well to prevent the body from going into shock... I made a funny... the clone adapted to having it's inner energy transformed into electricity. Amazingly enough, the clone showed no adverse reaction to having the inner energy constantly filling iut's body up to the brim with over 900,000,000 volts of electricity. I suspect that the adaption ability of the blood in the God Child has mutated and allowed for this transformation to become a natural process.

After removing the ECD (Electric Conversion Device) the changes made to the energy stayed the same, and the energy continued to be converted into lightning without the need for further manipulation.

Entry #7 - The Eight Gates of the Greater God  
>We managed to do it with a clone! We opened all Eight Gates and were astounded by the energy output that the clone went through.<p>

Upon forcing open all 8 Gates the clones very blood began to boil and was released in the form of blood steam... before we stabilised the body of the clone and the changes were reversed. The energy output of the clone has reached the same output as the normal output of the original at max power! The changes to the energy stayed the same, and the energy remained as lightning that erupted from the body of the clone. I am glad we thought ahead and placed the clone in a room where he could be supressed with ease.

The clone did not object, for it had been raised to obey without question.

We wish to test out opening the Eight Gates on the God Child, but fear the power that would overflow if we did such.

Entry #8 - The Clones Completed  
>We have finished surgery on all 9,000 clones of the God Child and all of them have survived the surgergy and showed to have powers very similar to an Electromancer. We were astounded when the clones started to USE their inner energy and take control of the electricty inside of their bodies like it was second nature to them.<p>

We have no way to be sure, but we believe that the clones retain blood memories much like an animal. Manipulating their energy is an instinct to them, much like swimming is to a fish. They lack any form of control over this energy though, and there were some casualties. We lost 5 of our best scientists to the clones playing around. They show the same mentality of children, we should have taught them common sense sooner.

The God Child's clones seems to understand that they are not the original... and have begun to show some signs of... forming a sense of self. Each of them have started to call themselves... Naruto-clones. What do these clones know that we do not?

Entry #9 - The God Child stirs  
>Today, startling things have happened. The God Child uttered a word in his sleep, and we spoke in a tongue similar to our Japanese. We have upped the sedatives in his system and are going to begin the same surgery with him that we placed the clones through.<p>

On another note, when we compared to lightning to the lightning produced by the Railgun we found that there were key differences. The first was that the Railgun was completely unable to manipulate the elements created by the clones.

The same was tested with Accelerator... when asked to kill one of the clones, the same lightning that the clone uses were able to touch Accelerator... where the electricty from a Railgun clone was unable to get passed the Accelerator power. We do not understand how this is, but it seems that the power of the energy these clones use are seperated into a sort of... Yin and Yang energies. The lightning used by these clones... it does not just react with the physical world. It reacts with the spiritual world as well.

The Lightning is something that can not be calculated by Accelerator, and thus without the proper calcutions and no system or way to calculate the Yin side of this energy we have found a power that the Accelerator can not control or redirect.

Entry #10 - The Accelerator has been matched  
>We were correct in our guess, the Level 5 Accelerator is completely defeated when he is unable to form the correct calcuations of this unknown element. We fear that the God Child's energy is something that can not be calculated now, and we have over 9,000 clones all with the ability to kill the Accelerator inside of this underground lab.<p>

This... near-holy power that we have researched from the God Child... it has surpassed and completely crushed all of our expectations. No matter what we try to do, nothing can stop this power that exceeds all calculations. We can study this power, but without an understanding of what it truly is or how it works we have no way to defend against it. We fear that we may have taken on something that we can not risk unleasing.

We have taken most of the clones into a room, and have decided to tell them that they are going to be going into a new experiment. Then we are going to put them into permanent sleep, with only a few clones being allowed to escape this fate. The rest will be placed back into pods and used for their energy so that we may unlock infinite power for the world.

Entry #11 - The God Child exceeds us  
>We have completed surgery on the God Child, and placed the ECDs inside of his brain, heart, and stomach... and then we were forced into placing three more sets in each organ before the desired affects were achieved.<p>

The God Child's body now produces enough electricty to power the entire planet, and on average has shown to be able to withstand his own energy well.

Numbers fail to calculate how much energy this boy had contains in him, and after opening the Eight Gates of the Greater God and converting them we fear that we have granted upon this boy infinite power that can not be compared to any other. Somehow though, the boy's power is naturall contained within his body. If this boy were a normal human, or even an Electromancer of the Railgun's level then he would have been completely atomized by his own power. Yet, he has grown and adapted to the power like it had always been his.

We have created the God of Lightning.

Entry #12 - The God Awakens  
>Sedatives no longer affect the Lightning God, his body burns them out right away. We have tried poison and other things, but all result in the same.<p>

The Lightning God has awakened, and we have no way of stopping him. Thankfully, through the wise planning of myself we have had a Esper with mind related powers supressed the majority of the memories of the Lightning God before his surgery. We do not know what memories that this God in human flesh still retain at this moment, but so far the most basic memory has been retained.

A name, Naruto Uzumaki... and another name... Kurama.

We suspect split personality disorder, but the second name does not seem to be that of a split personality. That, or the personality is sleeping at the moment.

We would ask the same esper from earlier to go back, but contact with the mind of this Lightning God has rendered the epser... insane. We are unable to get anything out of the epser at this moment in time.

Entry #13 - Naruto Uzumaki  
>Naruto Uzumaki has shown an outstanding growth rate with his powers, with the help of the Railgun we have managed to conclude that his abilities can not truly be measured.<p>

Have we tempted fate by stealing away the powers of a god, and granting him with powers different from those he was born with? We do not know, but we believe that if the Lightning God awakens his memories that he may be able to regain the use of whatever power he once had. Unlike the clones though, the Lightning God has near perfect control over his power... like it was second nature to him to control vast amounts of power.

The Lightning God and the Railgun have formed a fast friendship though, we are unable to make tell if this is good or bad.

Entry #14 - Warning  
>The Lightning God has been angered!<p>

Beware, all that read this! The Lightning God has figured out that we destroyed his memories of who he was, and he had vanished without a trace! We do not know where he is now, or who he may be with. Even with any information about his location, we will not attempt to capture the Lightning God. Instead, we will only observe his growth from afar while we continue attempting to boost Accelerator to Level 6... though we may have created a being above the legendary Level 6.

The God of the Higher Skies has been born, and his name shall one day be known and praised through out the entire world.

I am proud to have been apart of the God Child project, these past 4 months have been mind boggling.

Naruto Uzumaki, wherever you are, you are my greatest experiment!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Chakra does NOT exist in 'A Certain' universe, and thus there are NO ways to calculate something that does not exist. Chakra and things created by chakra can't be calculated in a society where chakra has never existed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

Naruto Uzumaki - The Lightning God  
>Powers: Electromancer (Level 6)<br>Unique Traits: Unaffected by the Accelerator ability, and most other Esper abilities, natural Super-human athletic abilities without enhancements.


	2. Chapter 2 Positive and Negative

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Chakra is completely genetic. A trait born within his body, so Touma's Imagine Breaker can not negate it. Imagine Breaker negates Supernatural abilities, not genetic abilities. If you read the manga, there ARE things that Imagine Breaker can't negate.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Heh, the security bots aren't working. Naruto must be nearby." A young girl of around 14 years old said as she walked down the streets in the middle of the day. She was a rather petite young girl with a slim figure, with a rather small chest, that wore a very light brown and gray mixture vest over a white button up T-shirt and a dark blue skirt so that her legs were being shown off. Her socks were baggy and white, and she wore brown slip on loofers for shoes. She was light skinned with neck lengths brown hair and excited brown eyes that looked around the city. She touched the right side of her forehead where she had a silver colored hairclip in her bangs.

Blue lightning sparked off her forehead and shot up into the sky, before her eyes followed after it and she saw the lightning jump over a nearby building.

This was how she ALWAYS found Naruto, first she looked for a place where machines didn't work... such as the small trashcan looking robots that were sparking like crazy... then she would send out a bolt of electricty that was the opposite charge to what Naruto naturally put out. Her lightning would then jump over to Naruto's body, since he attracted it to himself without trying to.

"Ah!? Right in the dick!?" A loud male voice shouted out in shock, but not pain, and she palmed her face in annoyance.

Naruto, the Lightning God, was completely immune to the bad effects of being struck by lightning so any pain he clamed to have was just him having some fun. The thought of lightning randomly stricking some guy's penis and only his penis was funny to him, even though the odds were so low it was like saying that you could find a penny on the planet Mars... unless you had some weird alien that collected pennies from planets. The brown haired girl looked between two buildings at an alley, before she started to jump from wall to wall so that she could go up the sides of the buildings and reach the top.

When she reached the top, she smiled widely when she saw a person there sitting on the roof with a can of juice floating next to his head... just floating in the air with small amounts of GOLDEN lightning sparking off the can. Not yellow lightning, but lightning that had the same shine and color as a golden orange. The man was a young man around 17, physically, years old with bright pale yellow hair that had some sparks of electricty coming off of it and connecting to the soda can, controlling the metal with his lightning. His skin had lightened up from months of being locked in a dark room, but his skin was still a healthy color... just not tanned peach anymore.

While she was around 5'3" in the height department, he was easily 5'11" and still growing when it came to height. He was taller than the last time she saw him a two weeks ago, showing that he had hit some sort of freaky growth spurt... that made him half an inch taller than she last remembered him. She blamed it on a lightning induced growth period super charging and dividing his cells, maturing him faster.

He wore a dark blue hoody with the hood down and an orange version of the school vest that she wore. She thought the color orange rather... fit him, like the combinations of _red _and _yellow_ just seemed to go perfectly with him. Like he was born into the color, and anything but that color wouldn't fit with him. Around his left arm was a black headband with a metal plate with a leaf engraving. She didn't know why he wore that, and neither did he apparently, but he felt weird without it in his own words. She wouldn't blame him on wearing it, since she wore shorts underneath her skirt and that was considered to be weird.

His right arm, which had been grown back thanks to science, had a green frog head pinned to it... a gift from her actually.

Finally, he wore black pants with black socks and brown loofers much like she wore. He was currently looking at her with electric blue eyes, a side effect from the experiments he went through super charging his eyes with electricty. You could see electricty in his eyes, literally, the blue of his eyes glowed at all times thanks to the experimenting he underwent. On his cheeks were three whisker marks per cheek, thin birthmarks.

He was the perfect definition of a pretty boy.

Naruto Uzumaki the Lightning God who ruled the Higher Skies was his full title for a reason, he was usually travelling the world through the use of flying among thunder cloads. She was surprised to see him back in the city so soon. After all, she had taught him how to use lightning as a weapon, and he had told her when he escaped from the lab that he would never go back. She was the very same 'Railgun' that had been assigned to help him gain a form of control over his almighty powers that put the Accelerator to shame.

He was the only known Level 6 in existance.

"Yo Misaka, surprised to see me... juice?" Naruto offered as he held a can out with his hand to her, and she kicked it out of his hand with made it bounce off his face, before she THEN caught it and opened it up. Her little revenge backfired and she ended up spraying her own face with orange soda, Naruto's favorite flavor, and she sent him a glare when he chuckled at her.

"You could have... wait, you couldn't have called me. Cellphones don't work around you... you could have sent a letter... wait, you travel the world faster than a letter... okay, so this is a nice surprise." Misaka said as she sat down after wiping her face with a hankerchief she kept in her pocket. Naruto laughed a little, before he looked down from the building over the city.

Academy City, a city that was dedicated to developing young minds... and superpowers. It had a population of 2.3 MILLION and over 80 percent of that population were students of the various schools you could find scattered in the city.

"Anything change while I was away... anyone I know get killed... any scientist I know get killed... did the fucker die yet?" Naruto asked over and over until he worded his question the way he wanted to. By fucker, Naruto was refering to one of the scientists that had implanted stupid things inside of him. He might not have any memories of who he was, but even he knew that his godly powers... felt weaker than what he seemed to be used to.

"No, still among the living, and no, nothing has changed. Accelerator is still killing my 'sisters' for the stupid idea that he will become a Level 6." Misaka said as she mentioned the plot to turn her own clones into nothing more than a means to an end. Naruto looked at her for a second, before he shrugged.

"I don't see why you don't do what I told you. That Accelerator guy had some OBVIOUS weaknesses when I gave his ass a beat down at the lab. If you pull your attacks back at the last second, then his ability makes the attacks hit him anyway. If you pull your lightning back at the very last second as his ability changes it's vectors, then your attack will reverse and hit him. You could totally kill the guy." Naruto said with a helpful smile, or at least he was trying to help her out... and then she slapped him in the back of the head for forgetting about telling her that same thing the last time they talked.

"That is not an obvious weakness Naruto, only weird people like you notice those kinds of things right away." Misaka said with a twitching eyebrow. Naruto always complained about nobody being able to fight him on equal terms when he travelled the world, but it was HIM that figured out his opponents weaknesses in minutes and then overpowered them with stunning speed and power that humans couldn't react to. It was unfair for him to place her on his level, when God was LITERALLY in his title.

Seriously, she had TRIED to hurt him... when he took damage his body could actually turn into pure electricity and he avoid any damage. Those experiments had made him into the literal definition of a Lightning God... thanks to him having so much of that weird... chakra energy inside of his body he was immune to Esper powers... and from what she had heard from Naruto, magic powers that tried to manipulate him. He existed outside of the realm of possibility and calculations, making him the anti-Esper and anti-Magician.

How could you manipulate something that by no means should exist, and such has never been studied or used before? It was a totally unfair advantage that he had.

"Well... has your lesbian stalker said-" Naruto said, before she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kuroko, and she is doing good... why are you so adverse to meeting her personally?" Misaka asked as she watched the people down in the city below with Naruto. At first, she had been HIS teacher, and now it was the other way around. His natural battle instincts were much higher, and his ability to spot and calculate an enemies weakness in seconds were beyond anything she had seen from a normal person. Naruto now taught her the art of battle, while she only helped him control electricity. She believed that he was some form of child soilder, but he didn't act like it... he was always so happy even without his memories.

he was always moving forward, while she was stuck in the present.

The good thing about having no past, is that the future is something you are always striving to carv for yourself. She was slightly jealous of him for that, even if he had no family... his current friends were limited to her and Kuroko through her... he hadn't met Kuroko in person, but the two of them seemed to have some form of communication through her.

"I am not adverse... I am scared shitless. I have been hearing weird stories about some Gasai chick on TV and how she is a weird stalker... and I don't want to be in the line of site of a weird stalker." Naruto said, with Misaka snorting at him.

"Kuroko is a creepy girl, but not a Yandere... the girl you were mentioning was a Yandere, totally different than a weird stalker. I am sure that once you and her meet, you will be like the best of buddies... never meet Kuruko on second thought." Misaka said with a groan when she pictured the two of them actually getting along.

"Hey, don't go mocking me because your tight ass has a crazed stalker. At least I was good enough to never have had a stalker... in my memory that is." Naruto said while scratching his head. He wasn't sure of too much, but he was slightly sure he would remember having a creepy stalker girl.

"So... are you leaving again?" Misaka asked with a slightly down expression.

"... No, this time I am going to stay for a bit. Maybe a few months to a year, my last trip to Europe didn't end very well... I did something that messed up some big plans for some radical group of anti-Esper jackasses." Naruto said, not even noticing that the girl's face brightened up and she smiled brighter than before.

"If course, you piss off everyone. Out of the the 7 billion humans on this planet... dang, I guess you don't have a place to stay either?" Misaka asked with a small smile on her face, but she was looking away from him as well... to hide the blush she had on her cheeks.

"Here... over there... an alley somewhere. I mean, it isn't like I can even get dirty." Naruto said, since his body just sort of killer germs and filth that got on his body he could sleep anywhere without worry. He just needed food and he was good to go, he didn't even actually need to sleep. His brain was constantly powered up by electricty, and constantly being healed by that same electricty into a state of full rest.

Seriously, Lightning God, not much about him was very human.

He could kill anything just by touching it and sending a few trillion volts of electricity into it if he wanted to. He could move faster than the speed of lightning, 3,700 Miles per second, in his charged form. He was somebody you did not mess with, so if he wanted to steal a little food from a store before it they noticed... boom, suddenly he has food. It wasn't like the cameras could catch him on tape when they wouldn't even work right with him around, screwing them up.

"Yeah... no, you aren't sleeping in an alley. I will shoot you with a railgun if you even think about it." Misaka said to her friend, and he smirked.

"Fire it at point blank, you still won't hit me with it... unless I let you. That is besides the point though, I can't stay with you... you live in the girl's dorm." Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow, and she grinned at him.

"Nope, the girl's dorm was mysteriously destroyed a week ago when one of YOUR clones escaped from the lab and went crazy. Some ramen fixed the problem, but the tenants were forced to move into apartments." Misaka informed him, with him blinking.

"Sorry?" Naruto apologized in a questioning tone.

"Once more, some of your clones are retards. Destructive retards, but they can be useful." Misaka said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, like your clones are better... Misaka declared." Naruto said mockingly, with Misaka twitching at the reminder of her clones weird trait. Naruto clones, destructive, Misake clones, weird... and she feared what Kuroko clones would be like.

...

"We get along very well." Misaka said with a satisified nod.

"Yep, best of buddies." Naruto agreed with her with his own satisfied expression.

The two of them noticed that there were some gang members running down the same alley that Misaka had used to get up to his level, and Naruto looked down at them with Misaka. He aimed his hand down at them, before he filled the entire alley with golden orange lightning. There were shouts of pain for a brief moment, before the burnt forms of the gangsters were revealed when he stopped shocking them. All of them had smoke coming off of them, and some were twitching. One unlucky guy had released his bladder with a stain on the front of his pants, while another unlucky guy had released his bowels and ended up with a worse stain on the back of his pants.

Naruto leaned over the edge, before he clinked his drink with Misaka and the two of them drank to the defeated criminals.

That was the difference in power, common thugs were like ants. It only took either of them about a second to dispatch of people of this level.

In a city with 2.3 million people there are seven people that were Level 5 and a single person that was Level 6. The VAST difference between even a Level 3 or 4 and these guys was so great that it was like taking candy from a baby. For Misaka these people were ants, for Naruto he couldn't even be bothered to attempt to try. The difference between each Level was vast, and the difference between more than one level at a time was something not to be surprised at.

These people... were Level 0. They were so low that they either had no power, or their powers were completely useless.

"Sonuvabitch these Level 0s can be stupid. You would think they wouldn't rob people in a city where people have supernatural powers. That is like giving a cop your gun, and then robbing a bank in front of said cop." Misaka complained as she looked down at the people that Naruto had zapped.

"Humans are stupid, that is what makes us so-" Naruto started, before Misake sent him a look.

"You are the last person that can say he is human, mister living lightning bolt." Misaka stated with a twitching eye.

"Don't be so negative." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"Don't be so positive." Misaka stated, before she had to think about it before. If her electrical charge was one thing, and she knew that Naruto's charge was the opposite. That could be the reason that she liked him so much more than a friend, even with the 3 year age gap between them... which honestly wasn't that large of an age gap with all things considered. Of course, Naruto was just a nice dude in general and had that warm and fuzzy aura about him that made you just want to snuggle up close to him.

She had been exposed to him ever since he had woken up from his forced coma, screw those scientists, and had been there when he first learned that his memories had been wiped clean.

She had also been there when it had been discovered that Naruto's powers were beyond calculation. It was funny to see Naruto put a scar of Accelerator that would never heal, she felt that the bastard deserved that scar on his face. He was a killer, and deserved some punishment. Sure, she was a bit biased on the matter, but anyone who enjoyed the act of killing people deserved to get their ass beat a few times... a few dozen times. She just liked that the asshole of assholes wasn't the top dog in Academy City anymore.

"We have stooped so low that we are making dorky jokes about electricity." Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Anyway, wanna come over to my place and stay there... sleeping on the floor of course... until you can work up some money and get your own place?" Misaka asked with a grin on her face. She wasn't really giving him a choice in the matter, but she liked to think that he was smart enough to know when to just give up and... and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked and saw a young girl around 13 years old with a twitching brow looking at her. This girl had long brown hair done up in twin tials with light brown eyes. She was extremely petite, and even flatter chested than Misaka was. She wore the same school uniform, but had a armband.

Misaka looked over to where Naruto was, but she only saw an emptry soda can that was sparking with a few sparks of his power. It was spinning around, before it fell down to it's side. She started to twitch, before she saw that the answer 'Yes' was burned into the side of the can. She smiled for a moment, before she remembered that she was going to be late for school.

"Onee-sama-" The girl started, before Misaka jumped from the building and landed on the ground.

"No time Kuroko, we're going to be so late for school!" Misaka shouted up to her friend, who just so happened to miss Naruto even though they were seconds from meeting each other.

Wait... when exactly did Naruto vanish?

How the hell did he vanish without her noticing!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Information to Change Fate

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Naruto will have a harem... of Misaka and her clones. Meaning almost 10,000 girls in his harem.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The Radio Noise Project, in a very similar way to the God Children Project that Naruto was familiar with, was a cloning project that had used the DNA of Misaka Mikoto in order to create an army of over 20,000 clones... much larger than Naruto's own 9,000 clones... most of which were placed in a permanent stasis to keep them from going out of control. While Naruto's clone had been created for the sole purpose of becoming batteries for the world's electrical supply thanks to the abnormal amount of energy they contained in their bodies, the Misaka clones were all designed for the purpose of being an army.

Also known as the Sister's Project thanks to their exact DNA resemblence to the original... though the 'Sisters' were all a year older than the original on a physical level.

The Radio Noise Project had been a complete and utter failure, since unlike Misaka original, the Misaka-sisters were not Level 5 like they had been expected to be. Most of the clones were actually around Level 2 in power, with a RARE few going up to Level 3. So, this project had been scrapped and replaced with a much more dastardly plan for the clones.

The Level 6 Shift Project, in which the 20,000 clones would be forced to die against Accelerator in battle to boost the 'Most Powerful' Level 5 up to Level 6.

Misaka had never agreed to the creation of the clones when she agreed to give her DNA to the scientists, but neither had she been able to stop this.

Naruto could stop it, but whenever he got to the site of a fight it was already over with another death of a clone. No matter how fast you are, if you don't know where something is taking place then you can't help out. Naruto had actually been travelling the world for more than just finding powerful people to fight and piss off, and just because he liked travelling. He had been looking for something that would allow for him to end the project.

Naruto actually liked the clones, they were all rather nice once you got past their weird speach patterns. Currently Naruto was sitting on a roof of a convenience store and looking down at a clone, that was staring back up at him with a completely blank stare that one wouldn't normally find on the original Misaka. The easiest way to tell a clone from the original was their completely blank stare, the fact that they lacked a hairclip in their hair, and they wore bulky black and green army styled goggles on their head.

Naruto hopped from the roof and landed in front of the clone, with wind from his fall flipping the skirt of the clone and showing stripped blue and white panties... another clone trait. The original wore shorts underneath her skirt, while the clones only wore panties with no skirt.

"Hey Misaka sister... I can take it you already know who I am?" Naruto questioned when he looked at the clone.

"Yes Misaka answers as she looks at Naruto Uzumaki, the Lightning God. Misaka wonders what Naruto Uzumaki has appeared in front of Misaka." The Misaka clone questioned lightly with a tilt of her head, with Naruto sighing.

All of the clones had the exact same brainwaves, and with their electrical powers they had all linked up brainwaves and formed a sort of telepathic network. If one clone knew how to do something, then all of the clones would soon learn that same information. Of course, the network was continuing to grow smaller and smaller with each passing day that Accelerator killed more and more cloned. Naruto placed his hand onto the forehead of the Misaka clone, before he started to connect his brainwaves to hers by matching the exact unique electrical charge that she had.

The ability to hijack the brainwave network, called the Misaka Network, wasn't something that many could do without being a Misaka... but Naruto had a Level 6 for a reason. The Misaka clone showed him zero resistance against him forcing his presence into her mind, and drawing information out of her. By accessing this network, Naruto could systematically rewrite and communicate with every single clone at the same time if he wanted to. He could already feel the minds of over 9969 seperate Misaka clone's minds touching his own brain.

"I am here to help." Naruto stated simply to the clone... clone number 10032 if he was to read her brain correctly. The brain was powered by electrical pulses after all, so being able to read and understand electricity meant that he could read her mind even now.

"Help Misaka asks as she looks at Naruto Uzumaki? Misaka is not a living being who needs help. Misaka will face Accelerator after Misaka 10031 has died and die as well." Misaka 10032 asked with a tilted head again.

_Accelerator has a weakness!_

Misaka 10032 had her eyes widened when a message started to be forced into the Misaka Network and into the minds of ALL of the active clones. Even she was taken by surprise by the very first part of the message. A person that has killed 10030 clones without being touched once having a weakness that they had overlooked was unfathomable to them, and the disbelief of the clones was clear when Naruto heard thousands upon thousands of Misaka clones questioning him and his information.

_The Accelerator ability creates a barrier around the user, protecting them by reversing the vectors within their calculations. There are four known ways to get passed this barrier and kill Accelerator. The first is having an ability that negates the barrier. The second is being like me, and having power that can not be calculated. The THIRD method and the one you will ALL learn is that his power reverse the direction of things that come in contact with his barrier. The fourth is create a space where nothing exists and hit him with that. Void space has no vectors, so he can't control it._

The message Naruto send was simplified, even though the clones were more than likely smarter than him his ability to understand the weaknesses of others was much higher than their abilities even when collected together. They were still doubting his information though, and he could feel them beginning to question him. Yet they couldn't force him out of the network, they were all forced to accept the information that he was forcing into their heads. The nose of the clone in front of him that he was using as the link to the Misaka Network started to bleed a little from the stress of having Naruto's powerful electricty in her head, even though he was drastically lowering his power as to not hurt her. He was sending her an apologetic look in the real world, while his mind still transversed the Misaka Network.

_When his barrier activates, anything that it is touching is reversed. If you pull your attacks BACK the second this happens, you attacks WILL hit him! Accelerator is not immortal, nor is he untouchable! He is a human with a powerful ability, but he lacks any hand to hand knowledge. he relies on his abilities! You, the Misaka sisters, have military training installed into you all! With this information, you will defeat Accelerator and LIVE! Clones like you all deserve to live, and the original Misaka wants you to live!_

_LIVE!_

With his message done, Naruto took his hand from the clone and disconnected his brain from the Misaka Network. The clone fell back in shock from this sudden disconnection, but Naruto caught her in one of his hands and kept her upright.

"... Why, Misaka asks as she looks up at Naruto?" Misaka 10032 asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Misaka hates how you sisters are sacrificed for such a selfish reason, and she is my friend... all of you clones were given a bad hand in life. I couldn't just let you all becomne sacrificial lambs to the alter, just for one kid who is getting drunk on power." Naruto said as he gave her a few moments to collect herself and stand up on her own. Hijacking the Misaka Network was something Naruto had done before, and the first time the clone had fainted when he had finished. The last time Naruto had just been checking to see how many clones were left, and trying to understand why they were so willing to sacrifice themselves like that.

This time, Naruto decided that he would manipulate the Misaka Network and FORCE the Misaka's to understand that they could live. That they didn't have to die, something that could be done with a single death. Naruto had nothing personal against Accelerator, but the way he saw it there were TWO ways for this mass murder of the clones to stop. The first way was for a clone to kill Accelerator and show that the boy didn't have the potential to become a Level 6, thus ending the Level 6 Shift Project once and for all. The second was for a Level 0 through Level 2 to defeat Accelerator and once more show that it was unlikely for him to ever reach the desired level.

So... Naruto would grant the clones the knowledge to kill Accelerator.

Each clone had electric powers, though they were only around 1 percent of the full power that the original Misaka had. They each could kill a person if they ran their electricty right into a person's body and targetted a vital organ, forcing that organ into failing. Killing the brain, causing a heart attack, or many other ways to kill. The problem was that none of the clones had the knowledge of Accelerator's weakness, a well kept secret, to actually touch him.

Now they had that knowledge... all of them had that knowledge. An army of trained clones with the experience of 10030 defeated clones about how Accelerator fights now had the knowledge to touch him, to get passed his barrier. Clones that were physicall faster and stronger than Accelerator, who relied on his power to boost his strength. Accelerator was all too human, and his body had the same physical limitations of a human when he wasn't controlling things around him to make himself seem super human.

Naruto grinned at the clone, who looked at him and blinked a few times as if she was unsure of what to say to his statement.

"Misaka states that the Accelerator is a Level 5, and Misaka sisters are only Level 2 each. Even with this knowledge, the difference in power between Misaka and Accelerator is too vast." Misaka 10032 stated to him, and he flicked her in the forehead.

"Accelerator doesn't train his body though, he is physically weaker than you girls. His power is stronger, but he himself is a weakling. Take out his power, and what does he have left?" Naruto questioned with a soft grin on his face. He brought up a good point, people like Accelerator who have never had to worry about getting hit never had to worry about training their body to keep up with others physically. That meant that find a way around his power, and Accelerator couldn't do shit against you.

Literally, anyone had the potential to beat Accelerator with a single hit if they knew the secret to actually hitting him. All a person needed to do was pull back their fist at the right time, and they could punch him right in the face and knock him out.

Of course, you had to touch him without being touched. The only person that didn't need to worry about being touched was Naruto, because his body was filled to the brim with something that protected him from Accelerator. Since he couldn't actually get passed the chakra in him to affect anything else, with how closely chakra was tied to his organs and other inner workings, Accelerator wouldn't be able to affect him with his power by touching him.

"Misaka questions once more why Naruto is helping Misaka." Misaka 10032 said to him with her eyes almost narrowed for a second, showing signs of actually having emotion.

"Like I said, clone or not, you have a beating heart. If have the right to live, just like anyone else. Seeing you butchered pisses me off, and your original is my friend. I don't abandon my friends... but me defeating and killing Accelerator means nothing. They will just make more clones, and make another Level 5 kill them. The Level 6 Shift Project needs to be proving wrong by a weakling or a clone." Naruto stated, since if he did something tham it wouldn't mean the same as if somebody else did the same thing. It would just be stated than Accelerator had never stood a chance in the first place, so the project could still work with another level 5 who had the potential for level 6. It was this reason why Naruto hadn't killed Accelerator before now.

He had been planning.

He knew the weakness of Accelerator, but not the weaknesses of the other level 5s around. That made Accelerator the lesser of two evils, letting him live until a clone killed him was the best way to stop the Level 6 Shift Project.

"Misaka things that Naruto is a good person." Misaka 10032 said as she looked at him with a neutral expression.

"I just levelled the playing field, now it is up to you girls to take Accelerator down with what I gave you. Don't use guns though, while you need those goggles to boost your ability to see electrical currents, you don't need those guns to fight." Naruto told her as he turned around and started to walk away from her now that his job was finished. He had insured that a good number of clones would be saved from a bad fate that they didn't deserve. Something that was because of humanities greed for more power.

All this could have been stopped before now if Accelerator realized what he was doing was wrong... but the boy had yet to change his ways even after killing 10030 living and breathing people. In Naruto's eyes, Accelerator had forfeited his right to call himself a person the second he started to kill people without expecting them to truly try and kill him in return.

Anyone who thought that he deserved a second chance was a fool.

He. Killed. 10030 people. He might have killed even more people that weren't clones, and he more than likely did it in cold blood. He has had plenty of chances to change his ways and reject the idea of killing more people. It didn't matter to Naruto at this point if the boy lived or died, it wasn't like either of them were friends after all, and Accelerator had attempted to kill Naruto, only to fail and get scarred for his efforts. Naruto didn't know what kind of person he had been before having his memories wiped clean, but he was not about to let a monster go around and kill people who were more innocent than any other, just because he wanted to get more power.

... He felt like he just insulted himself for some reason.

"Misaka wishes to study Naruto, Misaka requests while staring at Naruto with hopeful eyes." Misaka 10032 stated as she followed behind him, while he looked behind him and saw that she didn't seem to want to stop following him as he walked.

"... Fine by me, but just don't get hurt." Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Misaka comments about how Naruto is foolish. Naruto connected to 9969 different Misaka brains at the same. The risk Naruto took is greater than the risk Misaka is taking." Misaka 10032 told him as she stared at the back of his head.

"My brain is different, that is why your Onee-sama, the original Misaka was called into the lab to see if my powers were compatable with your own... to think she would learn of her clones by accident because one of the clones had gotten out and walked around. My very existance is a danger." Naruto said with a grin. It was true after all, the Misaka clones had originally been a secret from even Misaka herself. She hadn't even been aware of the existance of the plan to shift Accelerator into a level 6 until she had seen it with her own eyes.

Misaka hated the project, but when she had been introduced to it she had been threatened with the deaths of all the clones at the same time if she tried to intervene with it herself.

"You are a danger, after your ability to bypass the Accelerator was discovered the Level 6 Shift Project was sped up to a higher degree, Misaka says sarcastically." The Misaka clone stated as she looked at him, with him twitching in annoyance. Naruto twitching seemed to have sent a pulse of his power outward, and suddenly every single machine started to go hawire from the pulse. Naruto twitched in annoyance when the machines security alarms started to ring out in responce.

"Such misfortune!"

Naruto ignored the call of a younger male that was standing in front of an ATM machine as he started to walk in the opponent direction the boy started to run when the cameras started to go crazy as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy, before he pointed his finger at him and sent a small shock out towards the boy that struck him in the right hand. The boy jolted in shock and looked down at his hand with even more shock.

"Sheesh, act like a man. You didn't do anything wrong, so don't freak out like the world is out to get you. See, your card is out of the machine again." Naruto said as he pointed at the ATM machine that had a card sticking out of it. The boy smiled brightly and took his card out of the machine, while Naruto grinned at him. "See, sometimes you just need to see things out. Well, good luck with whatever." Naruto said as he walked away with Misaka 10032 following behind him like a puppy following it's master.

Naruto slapped his forehead when he realized he had forgotten something.

He had forgotten he was hungry.

Oh well, time to steal some food from Misaka.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
